


With the Lights Out

by humansandotherpeople



Series: Gem and Sherlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (Did I really have to spell that out), Dialogue-Only, F/F, Fluff, Rule 63, Snuggling, Talking, lounging in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humansandotherpeople/pseuds/humansandotherpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Gem are at a point in their relationship where it doesn't surprise Sherlock anymore when she finds Gem in her bed. The other way around, however, is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceanofcreepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanofcreepy/gifts).



> The setting is derived from a long, long meta-conversation. Other than that, it's set after Nice. and Her plan went wrong, but works without them.

(darkness)

(a door opens and closes)

(sound of a person shuffling through a room barefoot)

(a blanket is drawn back)

(the person flops into bed)

G: What the-?!

(blanket rustling)

G: Sherlock, is that... it's you.

(panics) Sherlock. Are you...

(whispers) … asleep. Alright. Fine.

(a moment of silence)

(the smack of a kiss)

(Gem settles back on the mattress)

S: (with a half groan) Mh?

G: Oh, hello, Miss Holmes. Fancy meeting you here.

S: (yawns) Did you just kiss me?

G: I don't know what you expected from sneaking into my bed. That I'd kick you out of it like you do when I pull this stunt on you?

S: Yes. I suppose (yawns) that's a natural response for you...

G: It is rather. (kissing noises)

S: Get _off_ me.

G: (sings) Make me. (kissing noises)

S: I'm not here to play that game today.

G: (settles back) Then why are you here?

S: Shouldn't you be more interested in how?

G: Oh, I see! To show off! Yes, very impressive, you found me, you even got here before I switched safe houses again. That you wait for me in my bed does give off rather the wrong impression.

S: It doesn't bother you at all?

G: Surprise beautiful woman in my bed? A live one, even? Can't say it does, no.

S: You know the people I could sell this location to.

G: (with a fake yawn) But you didn't.

S: No, but...

G: Concerned about my security, dear? Rest assured I wouldn't let you through if I didn't want you here.

S: (smugly) Oh, Gemma, you're good at calming yourself down quickly, but not that good.

G: Your point being?

S: I know you were rather shocked to find me here.

G: Well, you took your time picking up on my clues. I'd lost hope, that's all.

S: (even more smugly) Liar.

G: I'm not!

(pause)

Maybe a bit sometimes.

(silence)

S: So, how often does it happen?

G: Does what happen?

S: Dead bodies in your bed.

(silence)

G: (breathes out audibly) Not at all. Any more. If I still expected that kind of thing I wouldn't go in here with the lights out.

S: (with a hint of surprise) It _profoundly_ disturbed you.

G: Yeah, well, we can't all share your... enthusiasm for corpses, Sherlock.

S: (a chuckle of disbelief) Are you _jealous_ of my specimens?

G: (whispers in a low voice) I do _fantasize_ about being in their place...

S: (exasperatedly) Really.

G: (breathing faster) You would take me apart, look at me from the inside. _Use_ me.

S: Not you. Your _corpse._

G: Of course you're right, darling. (her grin seeps into her voice) What a silly little fantasy!

(sheets rustling)

(silence)

S: (quietly) I need you alive.

G: Awww.

S: Seriously.

G: (snickers) Keep holding me like this and just mayyybe I'll stop talking about big bad Death... Although it _was_ you who started this.

S: Debatable.

G: What _did_ you have to bring up the bodies in my bed for?

S: (calmly) You brought them up first. Well. In a way. And naturally I'm interested in your past. You hide so well.

G: That so? (pause) Can I...?

S: *laughs* What a skillful distraction! Go ahead.

(silence)

(a content, low sound)

Gently.

… Yeees, that's good.

G: (smacking her lips) Mh. You make it sound so dirty.

S: But it does feel good. Maybe I should pry about your past more often...

G: You could just ask me to. It's not like I'm averse.

S: Too easy. Revenge, was it?

G: Of course it was.

S: Ow! I said -

G: (coldly) Gently, I heard. Now, if you were so _good_ as to try and not give me nightmares, I might just... (singsongs) let go, like this, and possibly not kick and scream in my sleep either, my sleep, (the melodious note vanishes from her voice) which I need. Because I had a very. Busy. Day.

S: (quietly) I know, couldn't let you have the time to move houses. Will you let go anyway?

(silence)

G: Should have known it was you. I don't know whether to be impressed or pissed off.

S: (muffled) Feels more like impressed.

(silence)

G: Yeah. Impressed.

(silence)

G: Are you going to fall asleep there?

S: (muffled and slightly slurred) It's possible.

G: Could you move to the right a bit? Decrease the chances you'll suffocate me?

S: Like this?

G: Mhm.

(silence)

(eventually, audible long, deep breaths)

G: (whispering) Sherlock?

(time passes)

(barely audible, the sound of a kiss)

(more time passes)

(yet more time passes)

(eventually, the grey of dawn seeps through the slits in the blinds, revealing them snuggling close to each other, Sherlock's arm lying limply across Gem's chest, her head resting on her collarbone, Gem's hand still buried in her curls)


End file.
